High bandwidth internet connections allow distributing multimedia content all over the world. There exist platforms to simultaneously record an audio track and an event track, e.g., a trace of a pointer device. In this manner, a multimedia content item can be generated, e.g., a lecture to be distributed over the internet. When replaying this multimedia content item including a lecture, a set of slides can be presented synchronized with an audio recording including explanations and a trace of a pointer device for highlighting certain aspects on the slides. However, it can be difficult to record and replay the different recordings of a multimedia content item in a synchronous fashion.